Runaway Heart
by PurpleBlackGoth
Summary: Sakura lost her memory about Sasuke, while Sasuke continued to believe she's still alive. Sakura falls in love with Sasuke, but what if Sakura remember who she really is, or maybe she "was". Will she continue to love Sasuke and runaway like a runaway heat
1. Prologue

**Runaway Heart**

**Summary:** Maybe it's time to know who she really is. She was known by a different name, a different attitude, and a different mind. She followed him, and her memory was lost. Will it be possible for him to see her again? Will she even take over her feelings and runaway? Like a runaway heart? R&R!

* * *

**Story Legend: **

**Bold – Flashback**

_Italics – Feelings_

"Quoted text" – dialogue

"Quoted Underline text" – phone dialogue

_**Bold Italics - Thoughts**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno, but your daughter… I'm sorry, but she's dead." The doctor announced while his knees were shaking.

Everyone's eyes widened. They just stare at the doctor whose sweats were dropping.

"No it' can't be!" Sasuke yelled at the doctor and he pulled up his shirt.

Sasuke's eyes were different this time.

His raging eyes turned into sadness.

Tears started crawling down his cheeks, then he let go of the doctor and left the hospital.

His friends followed him, and Saya's parents were left.

"It's just what I planned, thank you doctor for such an incredible act." Lea said.

"Your daughter has a bad condition, and you want Saya to have a plastic surgery?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, do it… all of the scars, remove it from her body" she said.

"And if she has amnesia, we'll be glad…" Zabuza said.

"But sir… m-ma'am… she's carrying a baby inside… I mean she has t-twins!" the doctor replied.

"You mean she's pregnant?" Lea asked.

"Well yeah… she's f-f-f-ive months p-p-regnant!" the doctor answered.

"She's PREGNANT?!" Lea and Zabuza yelled because of what the doctor just said.

There was silence between the couple and the doctor.

Suddenly, the nurse cut the silence and said, "Doctor, your patient is conscious!" the nurse said.

So the doctor, Zabuza and Lea and also the nurse went to the room where Saya was.

Lea first approached Saya, and started asking her questions randomly.

"Wait… who are you? I don't know you. And my name is Sakura, not Saya." Saya said.

_end of prologue_

* * *

A/N: To the ones who already read this story! i'm soooo sorry if i deleted it. it's because of the reason i lost the original file of the story and my plot and the rest of the story was lost! so i have to make a new one! so here it is! :


	2. Meet again

**Runaway Heart**

**Summary:** Maybe it's time to know who she really is. She was known by a different name, a different attitude, and a different mind. She followed him, and her memory was lost. Will it be possible for him to see her again? Will she even take over her feelings and runaway? Like a runaway heart? R&R!

* * *

**Story Legend: **

**Bold – Flashback**

_Italics – point of views_

"Quoted text" – dialogue

"Quoted Underline text" – phone dialogue

_**Bold Italics - Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter one - **_**Meet again ?!**_

* * *

"Sakura! Time for school!!" Granda Jo said.

"Coming granny!" Sakura said as she ran down the stairs.

"You're going to be late, it's your first day of school." Grandma said as Sakura grabe her lunch and waved goodbye.

"Bye Grandma!" Sakura said and run off.

_I skipped from home towards to my new school!_

_They said it was a boarding school before._

_Since one of the board member's daughter died, they changed it into a normal University._

_I can't believe that I just escaped from my grandfather and live in a normal way like others do, and now I'm going to a University that my grandfather owns himself!_

_Apart from that, I'm living a normal life like others do, I also work as a waitress on the bar near home to earn money._

_Running away from my real home is not so easy at all. My grandfather owns almost all of the businesses around the world._

_A few minutes later, I arrived at my new school._

_In my whole life, I've never been to a normal school like this because I was home schooled. So this will be a great challenged to me._

_Now, I only need to find where the staff room is._

"Excuse me miss… Gomen ne, could you tell me where the staff room is?" _I asked to a girl who looked the same age as I am._

"Uhh… hi! Uhh… ano… watashi wa… ano… my name is Hyuuga Hinata! Nice to meet you!" she said and bowed.

"Oh, my name is Sakura, nice to meet you." _I answered._

"You're looking for the staff room, right?" _she asked._

"Yes."

"Come with me, I'll just show you where the staff room is." _She said as we walked. _"So you're new?" _she asked again._

"Hai."

"Really? I was just also a new student last year."

_Atlas, we arrived at the staff room._

"See you later, Sakura!" _Hinata said as she waved goodbye._

_When I knocked at the door, a professor opened it._

"Good morning sir, I'm the new student Sakura." _I said._

"Oh, so you're the new student... Sakura Haru-…" _the teacher said while I quickly covered his mouth._

"PLEASE sir… I request to hide my identity to everyone."

"Uhh… sure, no problem. I'll show you where your classroom is."

_We walked towards a room, and there's a sign that says _"3-A". _It means it's my third year. And this will be my first class here in my school!_

"Class, here's your new homeroom classmate… Sakura." The teacher announced.

Then Sakura came inside the room.

Almost all of the boys whistled to her beauty. Everyone looked at her weird features, long pink hair and golden-green eyes.

"Ohayo minna-san! My name is Sakura." She said to everyone and bowed.

"Not again! The four of them are still absent?" the teacher with Sakura asked a student as he look at 4 vacant seats in a row.

"Sir! They said that their important friend just arrived from France, so they have to fetch him." A student said.

"Oh well…"

"Sir, where will I sit?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, beside Neji-kun."

"Neji?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, you don't know him. He's behind that 3rd vacant seat. I'm Iruka, you're teacher for today."

"Ok, arigato gozaimasu." She said and bowed.

She went to her seat, behind the 3rd vacant seat.

Beside her was a guy with strange features as she is.

When she sat down, she immediately noticed that Neji was looking at her.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, sorry. My name is Neji Hyuuga." He just answered.

"Hi Neji, nice to meet you." She replied and smiled.

Her smile made Neji smile as well.

"Nice to meet you too…"

There was silence, because the Sir Iruka was teaching.

"Maybe you don't know this, but I'm your neighbor near Granny Jo. We just live 2 houses after your house."

Sakura was surprised about what he said, so her attention was not with the teacher, it's with Neji.

"Really? Woah! That's good, so you live there. I don't know that. So we should be friends and neighbors."

Neji smiled a bit and said, "I guess."

Then Sakura smiled as a reply while Neji blushed a bit.

hahaha!

A few hours late, their class ended and was time for lunch.

"Hey Sakura-san!" a girl's small voice yelled behind while Neji and Sakura were about to get food.

"Oh, Hinata-san!" Sakura said.

Hinata approached Sakura and Neji.

"So you already know my cousin." Hinata grinned.

"Yeah, wait… Neji-kun's your cousin?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata-chan is my cousin, Sakura-chan."

"Really?! Wow, this day really _is _full of surprises." Sakura said and giggled while Hinata and Neji's sweat dropped.

"Neji-kun, who are those people who were absent?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, both Neji's and Hinata's eyes met.

"Is there I'm something I said? Gomen ne." Sakura said again.

"They are the old students that were left since the school was a board school. A rumor said that they were friends with the old board member's daughter that died 2 years before."

"And they said that their _important_ friend who is coming from France is the lover of that girl." Hinata continued.

"Really? I'm just curious if that guy still loves that girl." Sakura asked again.

"Some said no… but more people say yes." Hinata answered.

_**I wonder what the girl's name is… maybe she's very beautiful and idealistic that's why that guy from France really loves her. **_Sakura thought.

After all of their talking, the bell rang and the 3 of them went to their next class.

During class, Sakura was still curious about the 5 people who were absent and the one who is about to arrive.

She really doesn't know about the history of the school that her grandfather owns.

A few hours late, class ended.

"No, I'll walk on my way home." Sakura said to Neji.

"Oh ok, see you later." Brandon answered and waved goodbye.

While she was wondering around the school, she noticed that there was like a mini forest behind it.

_**Wow! Sugoi! **_

She went through the forest and saw a tall Cherry Blossom Tree.

"This tree… it's beautiful!" Sakura said.

"He'll be here soon." Naruto said.

"Are you sure? We'be been here at his huge mansion for the whole day." Tenten complained.

Suddenly, they hear familiar footsteps coming near, and then it stopped near the door and knocked.

Ino opened the door and revealed a tall guy with raven black hair and a strong built.

"Sasuke-kun!" everyone said and went near him.

"Tss, noisy as usual." He smirked.

"Woah! Nothing really change with Sasuke!" Naruto said and laughed.

Everyone's sweat dropped and laughed with Naruto.

"How's Paris?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke answered plainly.

"He's the same, that proves it." Ino said.

"Yeah, like nothing happened at all." Tenten said.

Suddenly, Shikamaru eyed at Tenten saying "Don't say things related to Saya!"

Then Tenten said, "Gomen."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you going to study the same school as before? I mean, our school?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just looked at him and smirked.

"Of course…" he answered.

"Does it mean you still don't forget a thing about Saya?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Everyone went into silence and looked at Sasuke and waited for his answer.

"Hey! How about us going to a bar to celebrate for a welcome party for Sasuke?" Ino cut the silence.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! How about at Sakura Bar?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, I heard that their singers are good." Shikamaru said.

"So Sasuke-kun, you want to come?" Naruto asked sasuke.

"I don't mind." Sasuke answered.

_At the Sakura Bar…_

"Am I late sir?" Sakura asked.

"No, you're early, make it a habit." The manager said.

"Thank you sir…"

"Oh Sakura, could you sing for us tonight? The singer tonight has a sore throat and there's no other replacement available, except you."

_**So I'm the reserved singer here, eh? **_Sakura thought.

"Oh sure, I'll sing. But for one condition, you'll never say my name nor even show my face."

"There's no problem about that Sakura, your costume and the mask is already at the dressing room."

"Thank you sir!"

Suddenly, 5 costumers arrived.

"Let's seat over there…" Naruto said.

"Where?!" Tenten asked, not paying attention at all.

"At that corner…" Sasuke said.

All of them sat down and ordere some drinks.

Sasuke ordered a lot of alcohol and even invited unknown girls that were hanging on the bar.

"So you're that Uchiha Sasuke hottie." The girl on Sasuke's right side said.

"They say you're handsome, but you're cute." The girl on Sasuke's left side said.

A few seconds later, a girl came up on stage with a mask.

"Men, the singer hates publicity." Shikamaru said.

"You're right, she's wearing a mask." Ino said.

"Not all singers here wear mask. This is the first time I saw a singer wearing a mask." Naruto said.

Her hair was color pink and her body was quite thin. Then she started singing.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Everyone's attention was caught by the singer's voice.

Sasuke was staring deeply at the singer…

It seems like she's familiar.

_**She's like… **_Naruto thought.

"Saya…" Sasuke whispered.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

Even the girls who were beside Sasuke were amazed at the girl's voice.

"Maybe she's a new singer…" one of the girls said.

"Get off me…" Sasuke said angrily to the two girls beside him, and left.

"Tha girl sure is familiar…" Shikamaru said.

"Which girl?" Tenten asked.

"The one who is singing, silly." Ino answered.

"Pink hair, isn't that Saya-chan's hair color?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"It's not a common hair color, but it can't be Saya because she's already de-…" Tenten was cut off by Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

After that short talk, the singer finished singing and everyone gave a loud applause.

Sasuke drink a lot of alcohol while his friends were trying to stop him.

"Go away!" Sasuke said. He stood up and went outside the bar.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'll go now sir!" Sakura said.

"Thanks a lot Sakura, and don't be late tomorrow!" the manager said.

_-end of chapter one._

* * *

A/N: so that the first chapter! i hope you enjoyed it. well, i can't reveal who's Saya yet. Haha. Just give me your guesses, then may sometime i'll tell you guys. :) R&R!


	3. is it you

Runaway Heart

**Runaway Heart**

* * *

**Summary:** Maybe it's time to know who she really is. She was known by a different name, a different attitude, and a different mind. She followed him, and her memory was lost. Will it be possible for him to see her again? Will she even take over her feelings and runaway? Like a runaway heart? R&R!

**Story Legend: **

**Bold – Flashback**

_Italics – point of views/time_

"Quoted text" – dialogue

"Quoted Underline text" – phone dialogue

_**Bold Italics – Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter two – **_**Is it you?**_

* * *

"**That girl sure is familiar…" Shikamaru said.**

"**Which girl?" Tenten asked.**

"**The one who is singing, silly." Ino answered.**

"**Pink hair, isn't that Saya-chan's hair color?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yeah." Shikamaru said.**

"**It's not a common hair color, but it can't be Saya because she's already de-…" Tenten was cut off by Sasuke.**

"**Shut up!" Sasuke said.**

**After that short talk, the singer finished singing and everyone gave a loud applause.**

**Sasuke drink a lot of alcohol while his friends were trying to stop him.**

"**Go away!" Sasuke said. He stood up and went outside the bar.**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"**I'll go now sir!" Sakura said.**

"**Thanks a lot Sakura, and don't be late tomorrow!" the manager said.**

--

"Oh, and Sakura, could you throw our garbage?" the manager asked.

"Hai!" Sakura said and took the garbage and waved goodbye.

When she exited the bar, she immediately throw the garbage into the garbage can behind the bar.

Suddenly, she noticed someone lying on the side walk.

_**A man? Is he one of our costumers…? **_Sakura thought.

So she passed by and ignored the drunk guy on the side walk.

"Saya…" he said in whispering tone. "…please, d-don't leave me…" the guy lying on the sidewalk suddenly said.

It made Sakura turned around and saw the guy crawling going to her slowly.

_**WAAAA! **_Sakura screamed in her mind.

The guy stopped crawling and he suddenly cried.

Sakura's heart beat fast and she doesn't know what to do.

_**Poor guy… I think I should him… **_Sakura thought.

She went closely to the guy and tried to pull him.

_**Oh my, he's heavy… maybe I should carry him! **_Sakura thought again.

So she tried to carry the guy, and it was a success!

He was not that heavy to carry.

It was an awkward scene, a girl carrying a boy on her back.

Fortunately, the streets were abandoned because it was already late at night.

On their way, Sakura lost her energy as she walked near her house.

_**Who is this guy anyway? Like I already seen him on a picture or magazine or something… **_Sakura thought.

"Saya…" the guy said.

_**Saya? Who the heck is that? He's been saying that name a while ago. **_Sakura thought curiously.

"Your song… Saya… it was great… I… love it…" the guy said.

"Hey boy, I don't know you but I'm here to tell you I'm not Saya." Sakura said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Grandma Jo's house and she helped in carrying the strange drunk guy.

"I'm sorry Grandma Jo to bother you for bringing a stranger home. It's just that I can't stand leaving someone like that." Sakura apologized and bowed.

"It's okay Sakura, maybe if this guy wake up he'll thank you a lot." Grandma Jo answered smiling.

"Oh, and Grandma… I'll just call my friend next door."

Grandma nodded, and it served it as a yes.

Sakura ran outside and passed by two houses after theirs.

"Oh, Sakura! It's already 11:30pm. What are you doing this late at night?" Neji asked.

"I have no time answering that." Sakura answered.

"Well, what do you need from me?" Neji asked.

"Do you have and extra pair of pajamas? And could you hell me with someone at home?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhm… I c-ca…" Neji said and was cut off by Sakura's puppy dog pout.

"AHH! Sure, I can!" Neji said while his sweat dropped.

"Great!" Sakura said.

Sakura sat down on their near couch and waited for Neji to come down and bring the things that she needs.

When Sakura heard footsteps coming down the stair, she quickly stood up and drags Neji from the stairs going to Grandma Jo's house.

When they arrived, Sakura pulled Neji again to her room.

"This is what I'm talking about 'Help'" Sakura said, emphasizing the word 'help'.

Sakura pulled the bed sheet and showed a guy with a raven black hair that smells alcohol.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" Neji said surprised.

"Is that his name?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, he's pretty famous 'yah know."

"How come I don't know about that?"

"I don't know about you, but he's a student at school before and he's with friends with the 4 absent student in our class."

"Really? Wow, so maybe he's the one who just arrived from France."

"I guess…" Neji agreed and suddenly remember he was about to change the guy's clothes.

"Go outside, Sakura."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"You can't see his body 'yah know. Or you want to, do you?"

"ok fine, I'm going out." Sakura said and left.

A few minutes later, Neji was finished dressing up Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow sakura, have a good night sleep." NEji said then left.

"Good night."

After that, Sakura kissed goodnight Grandma Jo and slept.

_The next day…_

"He's still sleeping?! Woah! He's a tough sleeper." Neji said.

"Of course, he had a hang over." Sakura answered.

"Oh, but I know he's going to study at our school."

"Huh…?"

"Yeah, so we can probably see him everyday."

_**No! Oh please, I hope he doesn't know me. **_Sakura thought.

When they arrived at their class room, the 4 vacant seats were still unoccupied.

Then, they also saw a new vacant seat beside Sakura.

_**So are they going to attend class today? They've been absent since yesterday. **_Sakura thought.

The teacher started lecturing. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door that interrupted the whole class.

"Oh, you're late. Please go back to you seats Tenten, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru." The teacher said.

Sakura just read a book while looking at the 4 students who just came inside in front of her.

Suddenly, the blonde guy with blue eyes widening looked at Sakura.

_**S-saya?! **_Naruto thought and just stared at Sakura.

"M-may I help you?" Sakura asked.

_**He's creepy, he looks at me like he has seen a ghost. **_Sakura thought while her sweat dropped.

"Uzumaki-san, sit!" the teacher said.

"Ha-hai."

_**Weird. **_Sakura thought.

The lecture ended, and then Neji quickly invited Sakura to go at the cafeteria.

When they arrived, Sakura saw the guy that just stared at her during class.

"Neji-kun, do you know who's that blondie over there?" Sakura asked and pointed to the guy who was eating sloppily, 2 tables from theirs.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto." Neji answered

"Ohh… So he's famous too?"

"Yep, especially to Hinata."

Sakura giggled a bit and smiled.

Suddenly, a girl with a long blond hair went near then.

"Saya! It is you! You're alive!" Ino said as she hugged Sakura.

Then the ones named Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto followed and circled around her.

"Saya…? Wait! I'm not Saya, who is she anyway?" Sakura broke Ino's hug and asked them.

Ino looked at Sakura worriedly.

"You're Saya, you exactly look like her." Tenten said.

A few moments later, a familiar guy went near them. The shiny raven black hair was familiar, but he has cold eyes when he looked at them.

"Hey! You're that drunken guy outside bar last night!" Sakura yelled as she point her finger to the guy.

_**She was at the bar last night? **_Everyone thought.

"Saya, don't pretend that you don't know who you are." The guy said.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"You're right, of course I am." He answered then he grabbed Sakura's chin and went near to her face. "You don't remember?"

Sakura blushed because she could feel Sasuke's breath on her lips.

She shook her head, "I don't even know you!" she said.

"Then I'll make you remember me." He said slowly.

Sakura really blushed hard and she doesn't know what to say, until her senses went back when she felt that both of their lips touched.

_**No! This is my f-first… kiss!! **_Sakura thought.

Sakura cut the kiss and slapped Sasuke's face.

"You pervert! All I know about you is that you're that drunken guy I saw last night and nothing else. And one more thing, I'm not that damn girl SAYA!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke and walked stomping her feet.

_Who the heck is that guy anyway? He just pissed me off and I lost my temper._

_**I guess cutting class would be a better thing to do for a meantime, and I guess it won't bother my scholarship. **__I thought._

_The wind blew softly on my face, when I closed my eyes I noticed that there was someone else on that place._

"Skipping class?" _the guy asked._

"…"

"You sounded like an old friend of mine."

_I opened my eyes and looked who it was…_

_It was the guy a while ago, who was looking at me during class._

"Who is that friend? Saya?" _I asked._

"Yeah, and she's not damn. She's such a nice person."

_I just said a mean thing to someone; I guess I was wrong there._

"Ohh… I guess she is."

"By the way, my name is Naruto." _He introduced himself to me and gave me a handshake._

"I know, I heard your name during class, but it doesn't mean I know everything about you."

"I believe you." _He suddenly said to me._

_I was touched._

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I know you don't believe because you just met me today."

"Now you said it, I believe you too."

_There was silence after that._

"Do you know that our old friend Saya is really quite different from you…? She's more of a quiet girl, unlike you who is quite loud."

_I giggled a bit about what he said; it's natural for me to be loud, isn't it?_

"I told you, I'm not really her."

"But you really look exactly like her. I mean, you look totally exactly like her!"

"I guess it's just a coincidence that we have the same looks."

"NO, there's nothing such as coincidence. Things happen with a purpose."

_Was it a dream? Or a memory? The line 'things happen with a purpose' seems familiar to me._

_It's like someone told me that before._

"… **there's nothing such as coincidence. Things happen with a purpose and it happens because we do so."**

"**I guess you're right there…"**

_Was it? I guess it happened._

_No! it's probably a dream. The guy called me a different name._

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, I just remembered a memory."

A few minutes later, Naruto left and waved goodbye to Sakura.

She stayed there for a while, and then she left to go home.

"Four men in black came to find me?" Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, and they said they came for you from you're grandfather." Grandma Jo answered.

"Let's talk about that later Gran, I need to go to work."

She ran from home going to her work because it's already late.

"You late!" the manager said.

"Sorry! But my-…" she was cut off by her manager.

"No more excuses."

The bell ring and it seems like a customer just came inside, and Sakura immediately noticed who it was.

"You!" both Sakura and Sasuke said pointing each other.

"Come with me." Sasuke said with a commanding voice and took Sakura's wrist.

"Hey wait! You-…" Sakura said as Sasuke pull her out of the bark.

"…"

"What do you want?"

"Stop working at this bar."

"Stop working?! What the hell are you saying?! I need to work for a living and also for Grandma Jo and-…"

"You'll work for me, I'll pay you ten times than your pay here."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious, so come with me."

Sasuke took Sakura inside his car and drove her to his house.

_When they arrived._

"Is this your house?!" Sakura asked.

"Tsk, idiot. Of course it is." Sasuke answered.

"Idiot?! I'm not an idiot darn it."

"You're the same as always."

"The same as always?! You don't even know me completely nor I you! You're a complete stranger to me!"

"Why do you have to repeat everything I say?"

"Repeat everything you say?"

"Tsk, you really are an idiot."

"Huh? Who do you call an idiot?"

"Just shut up!"

Then Sakura did shut up.

When both of them arrived in front of two big doors, they opened it and a 14-year old girl welcome Sasuke.

"Onii-chan!" the girl said.

(a/n: in the series, Sasuke doesn't really have a little sister, I just add her in the story so that there's someone who will Sakura will be friends with. )

"Mia? So you already arrived from France, that's great." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Mia answered then she tilt her head a little and looked at the person behind his brother.

"Saya-nee? SAYA-NEE!! You're alive! But how did you-…"

"Excuse me, Mia-san, I'm not Saya. Gomen ne." Sakura answered.

"You're joking right?" Mia asked.

"Iie, I'm not." Sakura answered seriously.

"Is she telling the truth Onii-chan?" Mia asked Sasuke.

"She is…" Sasuke answered.

Then Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand and made her seat on the couch.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Work for me as a maid… as in personal maid." Sasuke answered emphasizing the word personal.

"But I can't leave my grandmother alone!" Sakura resisted.

"I already told her about this, and I sent her a personal nurse."

"Oh… ok, I'll do it."

"And every rule that you break, you'll have a condition."

"What are you're rules anyway…?"

"Listen…"

_- End of chapter two -_

* * *

a/n: i'm sorry if there's any grammatical erros. :( But please review. :)


End file.
